


In Which They're In Love And That Makes Everyone All Flabberghasted

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism





	In Which They're In Love And That Makes Everyone All Flabberghasted

Percy wasn’t exactly the lovey-dovey type. In fact, most of his fellow agents truly believed that Percy simply didn’t have emotions (which was absurd, he just knew how to not let his emotions get in the way of his work). So when he and James started dating, everyone was surprised: _Percival_ actually _liked_ someone?

He could understand the surprise, considering he had acted agitated towards James since the moment they met, but that was mostly because he didn’t know how to respond to James’s endless flirtations. Oh, and the fact that his soon-to-be-boyfriend was an insufferable prick. James was stubborn, vain, reckless, and fucking _aggravating_ , but also really, really, really sexy (especially when wearing nothing but thigh-high socks and garters, as Percival later found out). James could be gentle and sweet when he needed to be, and he could make some damn good pancakes, and that was enough for Percy to fall madly in love.

He loved James, and he almost screamed excitedly when James proposed to him. He was so ecstatic that he actually forgot to say yes, but James assumed his proposal was accepted when he was mauled with kisses from a giggling Percy.

Not even two weeks later, Percy and James were getting married. Merlin was Percy’s best man, Harry was James’s, and the ceremony was ridiculously short but sweet all the same.

Soon enough, they were off on their honeymoon. But they returned a month later, just in time for a little office party.

The party was small, but there was punch and cookies and the like. James and Percy kept to themselves mostly, conversing in a corner, until Harry pulled them into the group conversation with the other Knights.

“So how was the honeymoon? I hear you saw the Grand Canyon, was it as amazing as it seems?” Harry asked the two.

Percy shrugged, looking at James. “Dunno. I was too focused on my new husband to look at the scenery.” He smiled and took James’s hand.

A few of the Knights gasped quietly. Even though they’d all been present at the wedding, they were still shocked at Percy actually seeming romantically interested in someone.

“That’s untrue,” James said, smiling back, “You picked a bunch of flowers. Kinds you can only find in the U.S.”

“Ah, yes, the flowers were lovely, but I wasn’t too impressed with the Grand Canyon.” Percy looked toward the group again, trying to ward off the image of James on the day they saw the canyon, with the flowers in his hair, looking absolutely adorable as he stretched out on the hotel bed in nothing but a tight shirt, underwear, and socks.

Merlin piped up with, “How was that art gallery you went to?”

James’s arm wrapped around Percy’s waist as he said, “Amazing, but no artwork was as beautiful as Percy.”

Percy poked him in the stomach lightly while laughing quietly, as if telling him to shut the hell up.

The group’s general thought shifted from _holy shit are they flirting?_ to _oh my god they’re flirting they’re actually flirting I didn’t know Percy was capable of such a thing what in the heeelllllllllll._ They weren’t uncomfortable, but just ridiculously flabberghasted; even though James was known to be flirty with Percy, Percy never flirted back, and they were never _ever_ saying genuinely sweet things about or to one another.

Now it finally hit all the Knights that James and Percy were actually in love. James, the outgoing, funny, suave dickhead who thought life was a Bond movie, and Percy, the quiet, goody-two-shoes, über-polite asshole who listened to Regina Spektor. They were married now, they went on a honeymoon and everything, and these two, these polar opposites, were actually happy in each others’ arms.

For the rest of the night, Percy and James were constantly gazing at each other lovingly, never more than a foot away from each other. The other Knights grew used to it, after all, this was probably how things were going to be from then on, but none of them really minded seeing them being so loving instead of constantly sassing each other (but they all correctly assumed they resumed their usual sassing in the bedroom).


End file.
